untitled
by sesshomarufan17
Summary: this is based on my dream, and me and my friend decided to make it a fic! we havent thought of a title yet, but we're open for suggestions in reviews!
1. The Begining

CHAPTER 1  
The Beginning  
  
It all started when Rin and Lauri arrived at a water park, thinking it was going to be a regular old day. After they changed into their swimsuits, Lauri got her foot stuck in her locker, where she put her normal clothes. She automatically yelled for Rin, since no one else thought of helping her out. But right as soon as Rin heard Lauri yelling, she jumped into a shark tank nearby. The shark was unfriendly, but big and pretty. So in order to give Rin, a scare, the shark (we'll call it Sparky) pretended to bite Rin's leg off, of all the possible rude things! At the fright, Rin quickly swam above water for air, and heard Lauri call her name again, this time louder. But right before she could run to the rescue, the worker at the water park gave Rin a piece of pizza (he was new so he didn't have understandable social skills). Hurryingly eating the pizza, Rin ran to help Lauri as fast as she could. When she got there, she tried to just regularly pull Lauri's foot out, but Lauri screamed in pain, "My foot hurts!" Then, in all the tension, Lauri hit Rin for "not trying hard enough", so Rin hit her back, since Lauri hits too hard. After this, Rin, in frustration, went to the nearest payphone, which was delightfully red, and called their good friend, Sesshomaru. Of course, he hurriedly came to see what was the matter. When he saw, without haste, he broke the locker and saved Lauri's foot from the pain. As always, Sesshomaru saved the day! Then, Kagura flew in on her feather and invited Rin and Lauri to Sesshomaru's and her wedding. Rin and Lauri said of course, they'd love to go. Sesshomaru automatically picked them up and put them on Kagura's feather, smiling as he did so. Then, strangely, Sesshomaru said, "Now all we have to do is pick up Rin!" Rin, in confusion, said, "B-but I'm right here!" Sesshomaru responded, "No, no, the other Rin, the one who always walks with me and that evil frog, Jaken!" Rin nodded understandingly. Then, they all flew to Kagome's house to pick Rin up. Sesshomaru went inside the chimney for a few minutes, then came back with a smiling Rin in his hands. After that, all five of them flew to Sesshomaru's and Kagura's house in merriment. When they got there, the wedding ceremony began! Kagura and Sesshomaru got married, and everyone clapped. Then, the happy wedding was over. It was time for the grand honeymoon, but right before the new couple left, Kagura gave the other three another feather, and said, "Go drop little Rin off at Kagome's house; she has school tomorrow. After that, follow us on your feather!" Soon after dropping little Rin off at the chimney, Rin and Lauri followed Sesshomaru and Kagura straight into a circus! The four of them walked inside the tent, and sat down at the nearest seats. Then, the Wiggles (you'd know them if you watched the Disney channel) came onto the stage and started to dance and sing, like they do on T.V. Of course, that caused the four to cover their ears in pain, Rin and Lauri yelled over the noise to Sesshomaru, begging him to kill the evil Wiggles. So, in kindness to the public, he did, and the entire audience clapped with joy! After that load of fun, the group wen to an all-dark restaurant to eat. Then, to everyone's surprise, the bright lights came on, and out came a singing Bob the Builder!  
  
hope you like the first chapter of our fun fun story lol (this was my dream ((Rin)) and my friend ((Lauri)) is typing so you can't make fun of it got it!!!! KUKUKU) 


	2. The Day at the Beach

CHAPTER 2  
The Day at the Beach  
Then, Rin and Lauri stood up and started singing the "Bob the Builder" song along with Bob! "Bob the Builder, can he fix it? Bob the Builder, yes he can!" Sesshomaru and Kagura joined us (Rin and Lauri) and sang along, too. After the joyful song, Bob sat down and ate a delicious dinner with everyone. Right then, Kagura decided to invite Bob to come to the beach with all of us. "It wouldn't be as fun without you!" Bob happily said yes. Kagura pulled out her feather and we all flew through the ceiling....even though it kinda hurt....and into the sky, heading towards the beach. Then, the five of us landed on the soft sand at the beach and Bob suggested, "Hey, why don't we all go for a fun, fun swim!" But Kagura and Sesshomaru said in unison, "We don't have our swimsuits...?" So Rin and Lauri suggested to go buy some at the nearest store. After we bought swimsuits for everyone, we went back to the water. Then, out of nowhere, Bob started running, yelling "Yippikyeyay!", swimming out so far that we could barely see him! But then, Bob suddenly started yelling, "Help! Help! I'm drowning!" And then we saw no more of his head, just a few bubbles... Then, we yelled at Sesshomaru to save him, but he instead said, "Why me?!" So we threw Sesshomaru in the water and told him to go save Bob. Kagura then softly tapped us on our shoulders and quietly said, "That probably wasn't very wise....Sesshomaru and I...can't swim...". Suddenly, the current pulled Sesshomaru over to where Bob drowned, and he, like Bob, started drowning, too. Then, Rin and Lauri both said, "Crap it!", and qickly swam to save them. Lauri took Bob, and Rin got Sesshomaru, and with difficulty, pulled them both out. When Sesshomaru was once again conscious, he used his Tensaiga and revived Bob, letting Bob come back to life! Pheww, how close was that!? Then, Rin and Lauri went back to the store and bought three floaties, a red one, purple and yellow. They gave the red one to Kagura, the purple one to Sesshomaru, and the yellow one for Bob, matching their favorite colors! While Rin and Lauri swam around, the other three happily floated around them, until it got dark and cold. It was lots of fun! Then, they all went to a motel to get a room, and that was when Sesshomaru realized something very critical: he had no money!!!  
  
To be continued.....KUKUKU!!! 


	3. The House Wreck

CHAPTER 3  
The House Wreck  
  
Since we obviously couldn't stay at the motel without money, we left the place and walked back to the beach. As Rin, Lauri, Sesshomaru, and Kagura paced along the shore of the beach, Bob built us a HUGE house to live in! Everyone went inside the newly built house and picked their rooms. Lauri picked a nice, blue room with white clouds all over it. Rin picked the room next door to it, which was pink. Bob's room, of course, was yellow. Last of all, Kagura and Sesshomau picked the only room that was left, which was white. After all the rooms were chosen, Rin and Lauri decided to buy furniture for the house, since it was absolutely bare. But then, they remembered the very sad fact: they were broke! So Rin and Lauri visited and robbed the nearest bank, with absolute respect, of course. After that, they went and bought different furniture to decorate the house with. Pretty soon, the previously empty house was now furnished with couches, chairs, beds, and everything else! We even bought blankets and bed sheets, giving Sesshomaru and Kagura a blue and orange bed sheet, since it was nice. When the long, tiring day was over, the whole household gratefully went to bed. The next morning, Rin and Sesshomaru were the first ones to wake up. They talked about something, then went to the hallway. "Do it!" said Rin. Sesshomaru snapped, "No!" "Please!!!!" Rin begged. Right then, Lauri was woken up by the conversation. She joined Rin and Sesshomaru in the hallway and said, "What are you yelling about!!!???" Rin whispered urgently, "Shush!" So Sesshomaru said "AAh. Alright then..." Then, Sesshomaru turned into his dog-demon form and wrecked the whole, beautiful house! In response, understanding Rin told Sesshomaru to do this crazy thing, Lauri went over to Rin and hit her upside the head. Kagura, awake from the racket, came an ddid the same thing to Sesshomaru. Then, Lauri thought of something. "Hey, Sesshomaru? Since you're the Lord of the Western Lands, don't you have a palace or something?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he answered, "That's right!" The group then got on Kagura's feather and flew back to Sesshomaru and Kagura's time, the feudal era...  
  
To be continued...KUKUKU!!!! 


End file.
